How Could You Say That!
by Kittencutie
Summary: Inuyasha say the wrong thing to Kagome. Hopefully the story sounds a LOT better inside. Thanks if you're gonna read-Complete-
1. Wrong Thing To Say

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! YOUR SUCH A BAKA!" Sango yelled.

"What happened? I saw Kagome running to the well." Miroku came stepping out from some bushes. He had just come from the stream when he saw Kagome. He turned and looked at Sango who was glaring at Inuyasha, who was oblivious of the glare and stuck his nose in the air.( hah that's funny, I rhymedJ ) "What did you do now this time, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Why do you always blame me?" He knew it was his fault, but he wasn't going to let that lecherous monk know that.

Miroku just gave him a knowing look. Instead of pushing the topic, since he knew Inuyasha well enough not to, he went over to Sango, who at the moment was trying to cool her temper down, and sat.

"Sango, breathe. What did this 'someone' do to make Kagome go home?" Miroku was smart enough( except in the women's department :p) not to say Inuyasha was this 'someone' knowing that he'd start to argue again.

Sango took in a deep breath and told him the story the 'someone' cause to make Kagome leave.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha, just let me clean and bandage up your wounds!" Kagome was getting really tired of Mr. I-don't-need-any-ones- help.

"Feh. They're just scratches. They don't need to be bandaged." Inuyasha just snorted. "Why don't you just go help that wimpy wolf, since you seem so close."

"I don't believe this." Kagome started to rub her temples with frustration and sighed heavily before speaking again. "Inuyasha, Kouga isn't the one with a hole through his stomach. Besides, what makes you think I want to help him, anyways?"

" 'cause you're always flirtin' with him."

"I do not flirt with him."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to, you filthy whore!"

'_Wha…What did he just say?_'She thought to herself with a stunned look on her face.

Inuyasha also was stunned by what he said and wondered how much dirt he would be eating from his statement.

He came out of his thoughts when he smelled salt water and realized Kagome was crying.

"Kagome…I didn't…I mean…please stop crying. You know I can't stand it when you cry." He took a few steps toward her, which was the worst thing he could have done. ( Besides the fact from calling her a whore of course)

"S-stay away f-from me." she stuttered while backing up.

"Kagome I-" He didn't have time to finish.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome ran past Sango, who was currently sitting by there fire listening the whole time, right when Inuyasha hit the ground.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Miroku looked up to where Inuyasha stood, clearly stunned by the story that Sango just told him, but when saw that no one stood there, he turned back to her.

"Do you think he went after her?"

"Maybe. I hope so because I don't want to be stuck with you for very long."

Forgetting about what happened to their other companions, Miroku smiled coyly at her. "But you do want to stay with me? Just not long?"

"Oh brother." She muttered and scooted away from him.

That's it for this chappy! I have the next chapter ready I just need to get reviews before I update.


	2. The Talk

Okay. I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed! I got Three! And on my first chappy! I'm so happy does the happy dance and scare all my friends, so they start running. Oops...All well!

IY4ever-thanks for your the review! Inuyasha is an idiot so you have know idea when he's going to say something that stupid. Plus since I'm crazy he is going to say thing he wouldn't, especially to Kagome. Thanks again!

Ghostchick-for one I'm justing a fact when I say you're an idiot. Second you call yourself an idiot in Jap all the time so don't caps lock me! And thanks, I know I'm good! So cough are cough:sniff:wheeze you. Maybe the thing that posessed'Steph' took over your computer. You never know. Thanks for reviewing Melony. Sees angry ghost and starts to run.

Oreo- I'm evil that way thats why. Thanks for reviewing!

Ch. 2

KAGOME'S TIME

'_I can't believe he said that to me. He's such an insensitive jerk_!' Kagome was sitting in her room thinking about what had just happened with Inuyasha and her. She was still trying to dry her eyes. "What made him say that? We were fighting about who I wanted to help when he said that to me."

"Kagome? Kagome, are you all right dear?" her mothers voice could be heard from the other side of her bedroom door which was shut. Her mother entered the room when she didn't get an answer and saw her daughter sitting on her bed, all curled up in her blanket, leaning against the wall. "Kagome, dear. What's the matter?"

"Mama, what would you do if your best friend called you a whore?" Kagome asked, except it sounded more of a muffle with all the blankets surrounding her.

Her mom came all the way in the bedroom and shut the door before going to sit next to her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her and started to speak. "Honey, why would you ask me that?"

" 'cause sniff mine did." she answered and blew her nose. " Usually I wouldn't get all worked up because I was called one, but since this was my BEST FRIEND that did I should be able to get worked up."

"I know. I would probably get worked up to if my best friend called me that. And I'm not mad at you for doing so. Well what did you do besides cry and come home when you were called that?" Her mother didn't like saying Inappropriate words out loud unless if necessary.

"I…I…I really didn't do anything except 'sit' him." she admitted.

"Oh, so it was Inuyasha who said this to you. Now I know why he is down stairs waiting for you."

"WHAT! He's down there and you didn't tell me!" Kagome pulled from her mother's Embrace and turned to stair at her.

"That is why I came up. I wanted to see if you were able to face any one since you just raced up the stairs when you came home without a word to any of us." Mama started to defend herself.

"I'm sorry Mama, but please don't let up here. I don't won't to talk to him right now."

"It's okay. I won't you to at least listen to him. He might have come to apologize. There is no argument about it so don't try and start one. Got it?"

Kagome just let her head hang forward and muttered, "Got it."

"Good. Now I'll go send him up and you to had better make up." With that she was out the door and went down stairs. When she got there, Inuyasha was sitting at the dinning room table, looking off into space.

"Inuyasha. You can go up now." Mama said softly not wanting to startle him.

"Hmm? Oh… thank you." Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the stair but was stopped by Mama. He looked confused and turned his head to look at her.

"Don't hurt my daughter like that again or I'll personally make sure you can't have kids in the worse possible way you can think of." Mama threatened, then change her voice that would might sound sweet if you hadn't just been threatened, "Okay?"

Inuyasha just stood there and was afraid to say anything so he just nodded. Even though he is a half-demon, men should never get an angry woman even more angrier or your dead. Either that or say goodbye to your family jewels.

In the same sweet, threatening tone, "Good. Now go on up and I better not here anything being broken in there."

Inuyasha nodded again and turned towards the stairs and started to walk up.

R&R! Please! I ain't gonna update if I don't get at least 2 reviews!

P.S. you guy's should read this story called Kagome's Cousin. It would mean a lot to ghostchick.

Your welcome Ghost, so don't kill me for the Melony comment! Please!

Anyway, like I said, R&R!


	3. Apology

You guys are so fickin awsome! I post just yesterday and I get like 3 or 4 reviews telling me to update! I feel so special, cuz the other place where I post this story, I only got 4 reviews and 3 of them were from my friend that I don't talk to that much anymore. Well I'm just rambling now, but YOU THAT REVIEW ARE SO FRIGGIN AWSOME! You want me to update sooner than keep reviewing!

To all of those who are wondering Y I left that cliff in the last chapter is because I'm just plain evil. You could ask ghostchick that and she would agree.

Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Ch.3 Together

KAGOME'S ROOM

_'Oh no! He's coming up!'_ Kagome thought frantically trying to see if she could hide anywhere, but new that was hopeless since Inuyasha could sniff her out. So, instead, she just sat there looking away from the door knowing that any moment HE would be walking through it.

THE HALLWAY

_'Might as well get this over with'_ Inuyasha was right in front of her door (Kagome's…Duh), when he thought he smelled fear coming from inside….but as fast it was there it was gone so he paid no mind to it and took a deep breath and was about to knock when he heard movement. He slowly put his hand down and listened.

He heard shuffling and a faint mumbling sound and he strained to hear what was being said. _**"How can I face him if I could barely face Mama? Maybe he's to stubborn to come in and then I won't have to see him."**_ Kagome's was very faint but luckily Inuyasha could her as if she were whispering. She was still talking so he pressed against to the door to her a little better. _**"Don't get your hopes up Kagome, Mama will be sure he gets in here and apologize unless he doesn't listens to her threats. Sigh Hmm….wonder what's taking him so long? Hmph…maybe Mama went straight to her threats instead of warning first…..Good. Deserves him right for saying that to me."**_ Inuyasha droop his ears and heard a small sniffle before a soft THUMP of a bed being jumped on.

_'Now Inuyasha. Go in there and apologize. She's really hurt because of you and you promised yourself you would never have anythinghurt her includin yourself'_ Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

Kagome bolted up right on her bed when the door opened and quickly turned away from Inuyasha so her back face him. She wasn't going to show that she was crying. (Stubborn bitch isn't she:P)

"Kagome…I am so so-,"He was cut off again by her.

Kagome's strained voicecould be heard,trying hard to not sound as if she was just crying,cut him off before he could speak, "Don't apologize for something you don't want to apologize for. Don't just come in here, apologize, and you'll get your 'shard detector' back. I have feelings too and I'm not just going to forgive you for something-"

"Would you let me finish, wench?" Inuyasha snapped at her almost forgetting that he came to say sorry to her. **ALMOST**. He waited for her to say something else but nothing came except her putting her head down finding her lap very interesting. "Thank you. Now, I came to say sorry and that I didn't mean what I said. And I don't just think you as…a …a…"he pauseedfor a moment, put his down, and whispered the rest, "'shard detector'." He looked up with a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Even though it was very quiet Kagome heard all of it. She lifted her headat the last part with confused, red, puffy eyes wondering if she heard right. "Inuyasha…then what DO you think of me as other then that? And don't you lie to me cause I'll know and I'll 'S' you into an oblivion."

He winced at the last statement and look her straight in the eye and took a deep breath. "Kagome this…this is very hard for me to say since I'm not good with emotions," Kagome snorted at this in agreement, but let him continue. "but…I…I…I like you not just as a friend but…but more." The blush turning even darker by now, and would have been noticable if Kagome's blinds were pulled back. Barely any light was in the room, making it kind of hard to see.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at this confession and lunged herself at Inuyasha, hugging him tightly. "I like you, too, Inuyasha." Was all she squeaked out and was about to start to cry.

Inuyasha was stunned at first but then returned the hug. After awhile he pulled away and did the most bravest thing with Kagome. He tilted her head up and kissed her.

Kagome opened her eyes wide for just a second, then close them and started to return the soft kiss.

When they pulled apart they could only look at each other with love in their eyes. Even though they just confessed they liked each other, they were STILL to shy to **fully** confess.

Inuyasha's growling tummy broke the silence. While Inuyasha's blushhad disapeared, it came back with full color andKagome giggled lightly and started to get up. " I'm guessing you haven't eaten for awhile?"

Still blushing, Inuyasha nodded and got up with her. "Okay I'll meat you downstairs and fix you something. I'm going to go change." With that said she shoved him out of the room and closed the door. Inuyasha just stood there for a second then decided to go down and wait for her.

Kagome waited until the footsteps faded and went straight for her closet.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Inuyasha, I take it went well." Mama commented when she saw him coming down. If she lokked close enough she would have seen the blush form on his cheeks. She was getting food packed in a basket, looking like she was getting ready to leave. "Inuyasha, when Kagome gets down tell her that Souta, my father, and myself are going to the park. Souta and one of his friends are going to the park. I'm going to watch him and Father doesn't want to be left alone with a demon at the house," Mama giggled at that and Inuyasha's snort, "so he's going with." Mama picked up the basket, called Souta and her father, and walked up to Inuyasha.

"Take care of my daughter and try not to fight again." She said while reaching for one of his ears. She giggled again when he started to purr-like-growl, and walked to get her jacket.

"Keh. I'm not the one who starts them."

"Of course dear. Goodbye!" With that they left and went to the park.

That's it for this chappy! I would like to get more reviews for me to actually finish this story. I would also would like your vote if I should make this a lemon story or not. If lemon it might take me two, maybe less, to finish this fic. If not then I could probably finish this in the next chappy.

If you review I might update tomorrow. It depends though, cuz I got a dentist appt. and I'm having someone spend the night. So if you REALLY want me to update then I suggest u review a couple of times.

Thanks again for those who reviewed last time! You're so AWSOME!

Kittencutie


	4. Alone Part 1

Ghostchick don't you turn demon on me! I only call you cough you know cuz 'Micheal' gave you the nick name! Plus it's fun to get you mad, even if I do end up being pounded into a bloody pulp. The same for hallipinio, not sure if I spelled that right so let call her 'Steph', when I say she is possessed. Which I believe is true anyway.  
Oh and guess what! I down loaded the ending theme songs from Inuyasha! I keep listening them over and over and over half hour later over and over again. Oh and thanks for reviewing!

Heres the Chappy!

Chapter 4

**FUEDAL ERA**

**"Hentai!"** Sango was beyond mad at this point. Miroku grope her more than TEN times since Inuyasha left and you could just see the vein popping out of her head. "I bet that if Kagome and Inuyasha were here you would act more appropriately. I can't believe I haven't killed you yet because of you perverted ness." Sango mumbled under her breath, but Miroku heard it all.

"What are you talking about, lovely Sango? I haven't done a thing." Miroku use his most innocent voice and smile but that still didn't work. Sango knew better than that.

"Bull," was her simple reply she learned from Kagome and walked towards her towel at their campsite. "Don't even think about following me to the spring or make impossible to bare a child." with that said she turned towards the spring and walked away.

_'That so called monk is so getting on my nerves'_ Sango thought as she walked. She was at the spring a little later, got undressed, and got into the water. '_I hope Inuyasha will be able to get Kagome back soon. I miss her company while bathing.'_ (I'm not talking about anything perverted. Shame on you perverts. This going to STAY a PG13 story)

**KAGOME'S TIME**

Inuyasha waited for Kagome, after her family left, at least 10 minutes before she came down stairs. Inuyasha was sitting at the table when he saw her. She was wearing a lime green t-shirt with a picture of a turtle on it. There was writing on it but he didn't know what it said because it was English. His jaw almost dropped when he saw her very tight looking black pants on her. It showed her very nicely and Inuyasha almost had a hard time keeping his cool. ALMOST.

"Where did my family go? I saw them leave the house." Kagome sat right in front of Inuyasha when she spotted him sitting there. She also saw he was staring at her but wasn't going to bring it, knowing he would try to deny it.

Inuyasha at first didn't know what she was talking about, but then remembered what her mother told him. "They went to a park? and one of Souta's friends is going with. The old guy didn't want to be left alone with a demon in the house so he also went with."

Kagome giggled at the last statement and got up from the table and walked over to the stove. She turned around to face Inuyasha again and turned on the stove. Still softly giggling she asked, " You want some ramen? I'm starving."

"Sure. Why are you starving? Didn't you eat?"

She sighed. "I didn't really have an appetite when I came home I just ran to my room." At what she just said, Inuyasha drooped his cute doggy ears and looked at the floor. Kagome saw this and wasted no time in comforting him. "Inuyasha, I know you didn't mean to-" she was cut off before she could finish though.

"Kagome I know what you're going to-" (they must really like to cut each other off, huh?)

"Inuyasha, let me finish. I know you didn't mean to say what you did so let's just forget it. We already talked about there's no reason to keep talking about it, okay?" Before he could answer, she walked towards the stove and put the pack of ramen in the pot. "So, what do you want to do before we eat? It won't take that long though."

"I don't know." he grumbled, before he got up and walked over to Kagome and leaned on the counter next to her.

"How about we start a movie? I've been wanting to watch one for a while now. Traveling through time is a time consumer." She looked at Inuyasha and saw a guilty look on his face and added, "Not that I don't like visiting the past."

'Kami, Kagome. Just make him feel depressed the whole time he's here with you.. Baka. Just don't talk unless being spoken to' She berated herself while walking to the movie stand.

"So what movie do you want to watch? We have horror, comedy, romance, and Souta's anime movies. I personally like horror films." Once she said that Inuyasha chuckled and sat on the couch. "What's so funny?"

"What you said. We fight demons all the time and you don't even like horror films. (In my story Kagome's already explained to Inuyasha about what a movie is and what types there are)

"I can't help it. Ever since I was little I never like things that really scare me." Seeing him about to open his mouth she continued. "And before you say anything, I'm not scared back at the feudal era because I…I know we're going to make it through the battle. In horror movies you have know idea how many good guys are going to die and IF any of them live." She shivered at the thought.

Before Inuyasha was about to say something he smelled something. "Is sniff:sniff is something burning?"

Kagome looked cofused at first but then remembered. "DANG IT! THE RAMEN!" Kagome rushed out of the room, into the kitchen, and turned the stove off.

Inuyasha just sat there for a second before deciding to go see if he could help. 'She has know doubt that we'll win.'

With that thought Inuyasha walked into the kitchen seeing Kagome pouring the ramen in the bowls. He sat down waiting to get his half burnt ramen. So far he was having a great time and loved being able to be with Kagome alone without anything to do or anyone bothering them.

That's it for now. I just want to say that in the first two chappies that the whole underlining thing was because I saved it under Rich text. Now it's under html so no more underlining. Yay! Anyway, Shelly's last name isn't Smith, it's La Rue. Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get some more. I hope that physchobitch with update her story soon as well.

Well just to tell you, more reviews makes me update faster. And I'm sorry for the short chappies. It's just that I am really busy. Any who thank you for the reviews I did get and I'll try to make the chappies longer.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG YOU TO BE SO KIND AS TO DO SO!

I feel better now. Until next time,

Ja Ne!

Thanks again to ghostchickcoughMelonycough for reviewing! Now I have to run for my non impotant life!  
_**Ghost**_ Get back here! I'm having kitty for dinner!  
KittenC: I, Kittencutie, will be very sorry if I don't live long enough to finish this story!  
_**Ghost**:_I'm gonna let you finish but right after, I'm gonna have a tummy fillin meal laughs so evilly(is that a word) that even Naraku was scared of  
KittenC:Help me! Anyone!


	5. Alone Part 2 ending

You guys are so awsome! I just want to inform you that Ghost is actually a friend of mine, and not a figment of my imagination. She just scares me sometimes I just feel like I should share my fear at the end of one of my chapters. I just hope she lets me live to make another story...creeps into blackness that is not visible to the human eye, watching of my shoulder making sure no one follows. Especially, Ghostchick...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ch.5

Alone part 2

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at the dining room table eating burnt ramen when the phone rang. Obviously Kagome answered it and found out that her family, it was her mom on the phone, was going to go to one of her relatives. It just so happened that while they were at the park, Kagome's Aunt went into labor and her other children were asleep so Mama volunteered to baby-sit them until further noticed. With Mama at the Aunt's house, Souta and Kag's grandpa couldn't drive (gramp's knew how he was just asleep the whole time this was going on), they had to go with her.

So now here we are with the couple sitting on the couch watching a movie. Unfortunately Inuyasha chose a horror film. We see Kagome clutching Inuyasha's haoroi (is that spelled right?) and trying to hide behind it. I wonder why Inuyasha chose this kind of movie? Duh.

Anyway, Inuyasha is just looking at the screen in awe. He couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was so realistic, but he knew that it was all pretend after Kagome explained it to him. After a while he looked down at Kagome and almost grinned at how she was clinging to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. The movie he picked out was called "Wrong Turn" .

Of course he just HAD to choose the one she dislikes the most. See this movie takes place in some forest in West Virginia and she watched this movie in a cabin. In the forest. Creepy. Her older cousin and her friend were going to watch it, and thinking she could bare it and that it wasn't really scary compared to what she has seen, she watched with. That was the LAST time she went to the cabin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome was now burying her head in Inuyasha's chest at this point while Inuyasha was trying to cover his ears from the blood-curling scream that came from below his chin and reach for the remote on the coffee table in front of him to turn off the T.V. Also to stop the screaming so his ears would stop hurting.

While reaching for the remote he saw the T.V. screen to see a girl getting her cut apart from the jaw down. The rest of the body, the top part of her head from the top part of the mouth up, was sitting on the ax that cut the girl. She was obviously about to scream and that's when the ax came right when she opened her mouth. He finally got the remote and turned it off. '_Kami this girl can scream_' was all that Inuyasha was thinking while he massaged his ears.

Kagome was panting after that scream and opened her eyes, thinking that she didn't even remember closing them, and looked up at Inuyasha. "Sorry pant if I pant hurt your ears." Inuyasha looked down at her and just 'keh'ed and looked back at the blank T.V. screen.

"You really don't like that movie at all, do you? Could have warned me first."

Kagome straightened at this and looked him in the eye. "I DID warn you, thank you very much. I don't you I hated this movie, but no. You just HAD to watch it."

"I'm talking about that scream! I can barely hear anything!"

"It's not my fault." Was all she grumbled and got up from the couch. "I told you I didn't like the film and that should have been enough of a warning. I'm going to get ready for bed so I'll be right back." With that she left the living room and went up stairs.

When Kagome got up the stairs she locked her door and went straight for her closet. She chose to wear her baggy, light blue plaid pants with a gray tank top. The tank top showed cleavage that it be a wonder if it didn't leave anything to the imagination.

Inuyasha waited for at least 15minutes before she finally came down. His eyes almost came out when he saw what she was wearing. He had to fight his instincts just to keep himself from becoming another Miroku.

Kagome came over to the couch next to Inuyasha and stood right in front of him, which gave him the perfect view of her chest. "So, what do you want to do now? I sure as heck ain't gonna watch another scary movie." Kagome seemed to think about for a while. She didn't even noticed that Inuyasha seemed to be looking some where other than her face (pervert). When she snapped her fingers, he came out of his trance and looked up at her. She had just thought of the perfect thing to do.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they were doing. When he looked at her face he saw this smirk that would make any man scared. When he saw her eyes, he knew that they were going to do something that he was sure he didn't want to. "D…Did you think of something?" Inuyasha gulped when Kagome turned her head to face him.

"I know exactly what we're gonna do."

15MINUTES LATER

"Kagome! Please don't make me watch this! I'll do anything just don't make me watch this!" A very funny thing was happening in the Higurashi home. You see Inuyasha on his knees, hand in the air and intertwined together. Then you see Kagome with the mother of all chick flicks, trying to get pass the begging Inuyasha. "PLEASE! Kagome don't do this!"

"Inuyasha! Move out of the way!" It seem that Inuyasha wasn't even listening at this point. He was just in his own world still pleading to Kagome as if she didn't even talk. '_That's it! This hanyou is going down!'. _"INUYASHA! Sit boy!"

**_BOOM_**

Once she was sure that he was down, she ran to the DVD player and put the movie in. Inuyasha was up on his feet right when she pressed the play button and was trying to think up of something so he didn't have to watch the film.

Inuyasha didn't notice that Kagome had rapped her arm around him so she could drag the inu hanyou to the couch until he was already sitting. He did notice right away, however, when Kagome curled up in a ball at his side with her head on his shoulder, her arms rapped around his arm, and one of her legs over lapping one of his.

Now Inuyasha didn't mind watching the horrid movie.

'_This night couldn't get any better' _was the thought both of them had when we left them to their own world.

fin

Please tell me what you think! I want to thank everyone who did review, and I hope I get and opinion for the whole story from those who read my story.

Thanks again! I might be starting another story. Tell me if I should in the reviews!

Hopefully not the last of me,

KittenC


End file.
